Cactus (PvZH)
Guardian |Tribe = Cactus Flower Plant |Traits = Bullseye |Abilities = None |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = "It's true. I'm prickly on the outside but spongy on the inside."}} Cactus is a premium uncommon plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 /5 . It has the''' Bullseye''' trait, and it has no abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Cactus Flower Plant *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "It's true. I'm prickly on the outside but spongy on the inside."'''' Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Cactus's health of 5 can be a big benefit, especially since it only costs 2 sun. Because of this, it can be played earlier in game, making it hard for your opponent to destroy it during those turns. Its high health makes this card as a reliant defensive wall to protect other powerful '''Team-Up plants behind it, such as Carrotillery. On top of that, having Bullseye prevents your opponent from blocking the attack and gaining superpowers to get an advantage. Because of this trait, using cards that boost its strength such as Berry Angry and Fertilize aid it well. If you are playing as Grass Knuckles, try to boost Cactus at a safe strength range of about 3, as it gets out of range of most instant-kill tricks. Cactus can also be used as a method to finish off zombies with 1 health left, as its high health allows it to survive most attacks. Due to it being in the flower tribe since Update 1.12.6, it synergizes with Power Flower and Briar Rose. However, only Wall-Knight can do this. It's a good idea to power up his strength, as it can do a bunch of damage to the zombie hero while they have no chance to block it. Against Using zombie cards that can lower its strength, such as Pied Piper or Nibble, are able to prevent it from attacking. However, be wary as the Guardian class has access to Spineapple to boost it if the aforementioned methods were used. Tricks that can destroy it such as Rolling Stone and Weed Spray, as well as Deadly zombies can destroy it easily. Bouncing it with cards such as Backyard Bounce will expose the plant it is defending, if there is one, making that plant vulnerable to damage. If Cactus is boosted, consider using Rocket Science or Locust Swarm, as its high health will make it last for a while. Gallery Cactus_New_Statistics.png|Statistics CactusCard.png|Card Trivia *The Bullseye trait it has may be a reference to its role as a sniper in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series. *Its description uses an excerpt from its description from Plants vs. Zombies. *It is the only plant class from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare to not have a hero counterpart, as Peashooter, Sunflower, and Chomper have hero counterparts (Green Shadow, Solar Flare, and Chompzilla, respectively). *Prior to an update, the red thorns on its body were not displayed when it was played. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Cactus cards Category:Flower cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon plants